<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Shopping at Gotham Mall by virus21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329450">Christmas Shopping at Gotham Mall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21'>virus21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Shopping Malls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While being forced to go Christmas shopping, Jason runs into Bette....and is forced even more to go Christmas shopping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon &amp; Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bette Kane/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Shopping at Gotham Mall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The holidays are among the most stressful times of the year. Part of that reason is shopping. Yes, while one could just shop online and avoid the hassle, but that had issues too such as delays and misplaced packages. Plus the need to stick to tradition.</p><p>	This is probably why Barbara insisted she and Dick go shopping in the Gotham Mall. While Dick hated mall shopping during Christmas as much as many people would, he couldn't resist when Babs asked. Jason on the other hand...</p><p>	“Why did you insist I come along?! You already have Dick for a present pack mule, so you don't need more for that”</p><p>	“Oh relax Jason” Babs responded “Everyone felt that you needed to get out more. Besides, I know for a fact that you haven't bought a single gift for anyone yet”.</p><p>	“You know I have never been much for this holiday, Barbie” Jason said “To me, a Christmas gift was getting a good meal when I was growing up.” </p><p>	“Well you aren't in that situation anymore, Little Wing” Dick spoke “So you could get into the holiday cheer now”. Jason's only response was to grumble back.</p><p>	The trio kept walking around, Babs keeping an eye for something that peaked her interest. And something or rather someone did. Across the main area of the mall was Bette Kane, already with a few bags in her hands. Babs immediately dragged both Dick and Jason over.</p><p>	“Bette! How are you doing!?” Barbara greeted “Its been a while”.</p><p>	“Oh, Barbara, how are you?” Bette responded “Fancy seeing you here”.</p><p>	“Not really. Its shopping season and I got a lot of people to shop for” Given that she had her family, all the Bat people she knew, everyone on the Birds of Prey, Kara, it would be safe to say that she did indeed have quite a few people in her life for gift giving.</p><p>	“Looks like you got quite a haul yourself” Babs continued.</p><p>	“Not really” Bette responded “Most of this is for me. Outside of my parents, Kate and a few of my friends from the Titans East days, I really don't have that many people to shop for. </p><p>	“Surprised you didn't go for the Black Friday sales” Dick pipped in.</p><p>	“Oh hey Dick” Bette greeted “I'd rather got 10 rounds with Bane than come here on the Black Friday. Besides, I'm rich, so no big deal for me.”</p><p>	It was then that Barbara got an idea “Say, Dick and I have still have some shopping to do, so why don't you take Jason here and maybe get him to actually shop too”.</p><p>	At that Jason almost immediately protested “What?! Its bad enough you two dragged me around, now you want the Ms Rich to take me to every store in this place. No way!” Jason's protest were for not as Bette grabbed Jason's arm and dragged him away, leaving Babs and Dick behind, both grinning like idiots.</p><p>	The first place the new duo stopped by was a lingerie store. By this point, Jason had been resigned to his fate and stopped protesting.</p><p>	Well protesting being dragged around, not the fact that he was dragged into a lingerie store “Why do I have to go in here? Can't you get your boyfriend do this”?</p><p>	“I don't have a boyfriend” Bette explained “Besides, its not like you haven't seen women's undies before”.</p><p>	“That's not the point. I just don't want to look like those guys who look embarrassed that they have to be in these shops waiting for the women to get done.” Bette didn't reply as she found something she liked and immediately went to the changing room. </p><p>	Jason decided to simply sit there and not interact with anyone, hoping this humiliation would end soon. His train of thought was interrupted by Bette's voice.</p><p>	“Jason, would you come here and help”? Jason begrudgingly got up and went to the changing room.</p><p>	“What do you need”?</p><p>	“Come in here. I need help” Jason didn't know what to make of this, but did as instructed. He immediately covered his eyes when he saw that Bette was still in the lingerie.</p><p>	“What the hell?! You're still in that stuff”!</p><p>	“Well, yes. I need a man's opinion on this”.</p><p>	“Why? You said you didn't have a boyfriend anyway. So what does it matter?</p><p>	Bette was amused by how the so called badass was scared away by a little bit of skin. Guess she was getting another Christmas for herself.</p><p>	“I know, but you never know” Bette explained “I do frequent parties this time of year. Now what do you think?”</p><p>	Jason uncovered his eyes. He saw Better was wearing a translucent red nighty. It wasn't showing any naught bits, but it was still showing quite of bit of skin. The red suited her, as it did in the Flamebird costume. Jason was pretty much entranced and that never happened to him.</p><p>	“So, what do you think?” Bette asked, breaking Jason from his trance.</p><p>	“Oh, its pretty hot. Anyone you show that off to is going to lucky as hell” Which is what Bette wanted to hear. She shooed Jason away as she changed back. A few moments later, Bette emerged and the pair left the store. Jason was glad that ordeal was over.</p><p>	“Hey, lets go and look as some DVDs” Bette said, once again taking Jason's arm. He didn't struggle as much this time, mostly because it would be pointless and also because at least DVDs are something he wouldn't mind looking at. </p><p>	Entering the story, they went over to the box sets. Bette looked at some tv series she liked, while Jason looked at some movie collections. Bette wasn't finding much here that caught her eye. However, she did notice that Jason seemed to be interested in something.</p><p>	“Hey, what ya got there?”</p><p>	“A collection of noir movies. It has a bunch of movies that I still need” </p><p>	Bette was surprised by this “I didn't know you were into that. I always figured you being more of an 80s action person”.</p><p>	“You are not the first person to say that to me” Jason said “Is it the bad boy rep that I have”?</p><p>	“Kind of”.</p><p>	“Well, I don't mind a little mindless action in my movies now and again. But I just love the mystery movies of the olden days. Besides, you seem to be the one that would be interested in that type of movie”.</p><p>	“Who me? You think that I would be interested in big sweaty muscular men kicking ass”? Bette wasn't even trying to hide the playful sarcasm. </p><p>	“So are you going to get it?” Bette added. </p><p>	“Nah, not today” Jason replied “I rarely have time to watch anything. Besides, unlike you, if I buy anything today it will be for others”. Jason placed the box set down and walked away. As his back was turned, Bette scoop the box set. And as he was already out of the store, he didn't see her buy it.</p><p>	The next stop was at the jewelry store. While Jason didn't have much interest in it, at least it wouldn't be as bad as the lingerie store. He stood by as Bette looked around for something that she was going to get Kate. Jason didn't figure Kate as a jewelry person. He mostly just stood around until she was done.</p><p>	After the jewelry store, they headed for the food court. Before they go there, they passed the mall's movie theater.</p><p>	“Oh, look what they're showing!” Bette said. </p><p>	Jason looked at the movie poster that Bette pointed to “Hey isn't that the old 80s movie with dad screwing up making a perfect Christmas.</p><p>	“It is” Bette answered “We got to see it!”</p><p>	“But what about the food court?” Jason asked, only getting a response of “They have popcorn” from Bette.</p><p>	About an hour and a half later, Dick and Barbara passed by the theater, looking for Jason and Bette. They saw the two leave the theater, still holding what they bought and what they had left from the theater.</p><p>	“Hey guys, didn't realized you were going to take in a movie” Dick said.</p><p>	“Well Bette insisted and if you hadn't seen already, she isn't taking no for an answer” Jason said “Besides, I actually liked the movie.”</p><p>	“See and you didn't think coming here would be worth it” Babs said “ Well, me and Dick are ready to head out. See ya, Bette and thanks for tolerating our grumpy Robin here.”</p><p>	“You kidding, this was actually fun. I usually don't have anyone to shop with. Well bye everyone. Bye Jay.” And with that, Bette left. The remaining trio also took their leave of the mall. Babs and Dick did try to get Jason to say what happened today, but Jason was tight lipped about it.</p><p>	Come Christmas Eve and Bette was gathering her gifts for the next day when she got a knock on the door. Opening it, she was greeted by a delivery man.</p><p>	“Hello, Bette Kane?” Bette confirmed her identity to the delivery workers as he handed her a package and took his leave. Bette looked at the return address. It was one of Jason's aliases. Bette opened it and inside of a long jewelry box. In that box was a golden phoenix necklace. The bird itself had a ruby in the middle of it.</p><p>	Bette also saw a letter that came with it, which she promptly opened:</p><p>	Bette,</p><p>	Thought I didn't notice you grabbing the box set.</p><p>	Well I did. Trained by Batman after all. Sorry I kind of spoiled	</p><p>	the surprise. But then again, it did motivate me to get you</p><p>	this. Got it when you were looking through the jewelry </p><p>	store. Saw it and thought it fit you.</p><p>	Merry Christmas</p><p>	Love, Jason.</p><p>	Bette placed the letter down and took the necklace. She couldn't believe Jason did this. Hard to believe someone with his reputation could be such a sweety. Bette put the necklace on and looked at herself in a mirror. It did go with her.</p><p>	Bette then remembered the lingerie that she bought that day “Well if he keeps this up, he might be seeing me in that again”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>